Mysteries in Sunnyville
by Bite the Bullet
Summary: Sunnyville isn't what it sounds, it has a dark secret. Will Caroline unearth the secret before its too late?


**Mysteries in Sunnyville**

**Chapter One**

Caroline, a sweet villager from Sunnyville, stepped outside to get her mail. A letter from Dotty, with a gift (a daisy shirt), a letter from the HRA - thanking her for joining, she'd just moved to Sunnyville, from Mexico, after a resident visted and said what a fantastic place Sunnyville was. She had been here a couple of days, and it hadnt seemed that spectacular yet.

Caroline had spent the days before unpacking her things, so she hadn't had much time to meet any locals. Except for Dotty. Caroline had a feeling that her and Dotty were going to stay friends.

The rest of her day was spent going around town and meeting the villagers. She also found and sold some shells. She needed quite a lot of money if she wanted to pay off her mortgage. Tom Nook expected lots of money. He practically squeezed the locals dry with the money he charged for everything.

Caroline met a villager called Raine, who was a human. Everyone else was an animal. Raine said she lived with 3 other humans but Caroline hadnt seen them yet. They were probably sleeping.

Caroline checked the map, she had only one house left to visit. Butch' headed to hus house by crossing the river via the bridge and stopping to look at the scenery on the way. She suddenly realised why the person who visited Mexico (who she found out was Raine) said it was so brilliant. There were lots of trees, that had different fruits on. Oranges, apples, pears, cherries, peaches. Even some coconut trees! No weeds. There were flowers everywhere. Lots of hybirds, must be really hard to keep up with all of them. As she was on her way to Butch's she saw a patch of Cosmo's - her favourite flower, Caroline made a mental note of where it was because she knew she would probably spend lots of time there.

Caroline continued on to Butch's house and finally came to a house which said his name on then plate next to the door. She saw some lights on so she knew he was in. It was nearly nightfall so she hurried so she could get back to her house before it as completely dark. Caroline rappedher knuckles on the door and Butch quickly came to answer it.

"Oi, I told you no the other day, I spent time and work hard to get my money and I'm not gonna waste it on some crack cocane you moron." Butch yelled in a deep gruff voice.

Caroline looked shocked, why did Butch think she was dealing drugs? Was there someone in Sunnyville who did deal drugs?

"I - I, I" Caroline stuttered, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Butch said, embarrassed.

"Urm... Hello, I'm Caroline, I moved here a few days ago." Caroline explained, changing the subject.

"Oh, come in ROOOOOOWF," Butch said opening the door and guesturing for Caroline to come in. "About that little thing before..."

"It doesn't matter." Caroline said quickly, reasuring a nervous Butch.

"Urm, yeah." Butch continued. "Anyway, what brings you to Sunnyville?"

"Someone told me that it was a good place." Caroline answered.

"Who told you that?"

"Raine."

"Ah, that girl wants to believe, this place is actually a hellhole. Lots of weird and crazy things are always going on. Raine is trying to change that. She's not going to get anywhere like. This town's got more problems than a family on one of those reality shows that always on my telly." Butch confessed.

"I - I dont mean to sound rude, and tell me to butt out if its a personal thing, but is what you said at the door something to do with that? Caroline asked.

"Yeah, this creepy hooded guy came up to me when I was fishing and started asking me if I wanted some drugs. This place keeps you on the edge, sorry about before." Butch replied.

"It's okay, it must be very stressful."

"It is, you have no idea what you have let yourself in for." Butch said.

"Oh, what else has happened -" Caroline started to ask before she was cut off by a loud and vicious knock at the door.

"Open up." A deep male voice yelled.

Butch glanced at a trembling Caroline and then got up quickly to answer the door. It was Apollo.

"What is it ROOOOWF?" Butch asked concerned.

"It's Celeste, she's been stabbed."


End file.
